


Shades of gold

by LetheAfterDark (LetheSomething)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, anime Kise, basically two sides of Kise, dom Kise, loving Kise, manga Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetheSomething/pseuds/LetheAfterDark
Summary: The ribbon, bright pink and silky, dug into the back of your neck, not enough to hurt, but very obviously present as you sat on your knees on the white fluffy carpet in your living room.
 
  A small scenario in which dom Kise plays with his lover.Ungendered reader





	

The ribbon, bright pink and silky, dug into the back of your neck, not enough to hurt, but very obviously present as you sat on your knees on the white fluffy carpet in your living room. It came down into a tie at your front where it spread out in a series of knots that Kise, after watching a tutorial only once, had expertly worked open into diamond shapes with cords looping from your back and crossing in front before reaching around again. It created the effect of a very elaborate skintight cage, a bright flash of lines against your skin.  
In the mirror Kise had placed in front of you, it was undeniably beautiful, even as it started to squeeze patterns in the softer parts of your flesh.

"Is this alright, __-chi?" came the soft murmur of your boyfriend in your ear.  
"Mm," you nodded.  
"Not too tight?"  
He sat cross legged behind you, finishing up the ties that bound your wrists at your back.  
"I'm fine, Ryouta," you said.  
'Fine' was one way of putting it, at least. Your breath was shallow, heart already beating in your throat. Your blood seemed to rush through your veins with extra vigour, carrying the light static you’d feel before climbing on stage. You were nervous beyond belief, but in a good way.  
"Tighter?" Kise asked brightly.  
You shook your head.  
He chuckled.  
"All done, then," he said and kissed the top of your head, a brush so light you only registered it because you had expected him to.

He got up and walked around you, taking in the sight.  
"You sure you're ok with this, _-chi?"  
There was a slight note of worry in his voice while two eyes the colour of midday sun scanned you.  
You nodded again.  
"It excites you, doesn't it?" he said with a wry smile.  
You could feel your face heating up, blood loudly droning in your ears as he whipped out his phone to take a picture.  
It did excite you, much more than you were willing to admit even as you were sitting here, naked and bound in the most intricate of pink designs.  
"__-chi is so pretty," Kise said, moving around to find a different angle, "you're a work of art."  
All you could do was avert your face and try to swallow away the knot in your throat.

He put down the device and crouched in front of you with a slight tilt to his head.  
Softly he wiped a strand of hair away from your face.  
"Do you remember your safe word, __-chi?" he whispered.  
"Gold," you said, not missing a beat.  
"Very good. Don't be afraid to use it, ok?"  
His sculpted eyebrows knit together.  
"If limbs start falling asleep or... anything, alright?"  
You nodded.  
"Promise me."  
"I promise, Ryouta," you smiled at him reassuringly and he beamed back before kissing your forehead.  
"I love you so much __-chi."  
He took a deep breath and got back up, walking to the table.  
"Well then," he said.

 

Back to you, he took off his jacket with a flourish, delicately placing it on the table.  
He carefully took off his cuff links and dropped them next to the garment before rolling up his sleeves.

When he turned around again, the Ryouta you knew was gone.  
From your vantage point on the floor the man before you seemed taller, more rigid. More strict, also, than the easy-going Kise you were used to. His eyes had gone a shade darker, the colour of old gold, left untouched in the vaults of decaying castles. They were regarding you with cold interest.

"Little mouse," he said, and his voice had dropped an octave, unbridled excitement and emotion replaced by an icy, demanding calm, "Here's what will happen."  
He walked up and stood in front of you, eyes almost emotionless as they scanned your face.  
"You do what I ask and you speak only when I tell you to."  
You blinked.  
"Do you understand?"  
"Uhh, alri-"  
The slap came out of nowhere.  
Kise's flat hand connected to your cheek with the sharp sound of a whip cracking, leaving behind a stinging heat.  
Shocked, you stared at him. There was nothing in that face but a thin line of lips and eyes hard as metal.  
"Did I tell you to talk, little mouse?"  
You shook your head, too taken aback to argue.  
"Then be quiet."  
It was a definite order and you, face hot and burning, complied.  
"Do you understand?" he repeated.  
Slowly, taking in a deep breath, you nodded.  
The hair on the back of your neck was standing up now and it felt like every motion, every beat of your heart caused sparks to run down your skin.  
He smiled at you, a smile that curled his lips but travelled no further, before walking back to the table and picking something up.

"Do you know what this is?" He turned around and held up a small tear-drop shape with a ring at the bottom.  
You opened your mouth to ask him where the heck he'd gotten that, but a single raised eyebrow made you close it again.  
Swallowing thickly, you nodded.  
"You're learning," Kise said.

He took a dining chair and dropped it inches from your face with a smack that made you jump.  
Then he stepped over it and sat down, elbows leaning on his knees.  
He held the vibrator in front of your mouth.  
"Wet it."  
You frowned at him.  
"Open your mouth, slut, don't make me ask twice," Kise said, eyes the colour of dull brass.  
You parted your lips and he took your chin in his hand, looking down his nose at you as he shoved the toy in your mouth.  
"Just like a pacifier," he smirked, leaning back to look at you turning another shade of red.  
You averted your eyes again, looking anywhere but at the judging stare of your boyfriend.  
The plastic intruding on your tongue was making your mouth water. You tried to get rid of the excess, but found it hard to swallow.  
Somewhere behind you, the ribbon was nudging your skin, sending shivers up your arm.  
It heightened your senses and you couldn't help but roll your shoulders, sucking in your lips at the way the ribbon stretched over you.

Kise moved forward again.  
"Up," he said, making a swift motion with one hand.  
You obediently rose on your knees, causing a light smirk.  
He grabbed the rope in front of your chest, pulling you toward him and roughly dragging you over his knee, where you formed a startled squeak around the toy.  
He laid one hand on the back of your neck lightly, an unspoken order to remain where you were, while the other stroked your backside.  
Roughly, he kneaded your butt cheeks, fingers spread wide and gripping hard enough to leave red streaks behind.  
With a small whimper, you braced yourself for another slap, but it never came.  
Instead, his hand moved from your neck, and you felt the other push your cheeks apart.

A dollop of cold liquid fell on your anus, sensitive and twitching, and you squirmed.  
"Ah-aaah," Kise said and his hand returned to your shoulders with force.  
You heard him put down the lube and his fingers started gliding up your thigh, slowly making their way up while your skin broke out in goosebumps. As much as you tried to resist, tried to at least put up some form of a fight, you absolutely adored the touch. He was rough and considering your heightened state it was just this side of too much but it also felt undeniably good.  
You had to stop yourself from leaning into his hand, knowing full well that neither he, nor your own pride, would appreciate it.  
He hadn't even reached the sensitive parts but Kise was quickly turning you into a dribbling mess. Literally, since you still couldn’t swallow properly.  
His hand got closer your crotch, nails scraping along the inside of your thighs and you stiffened and whimpered.  
"Come now, little mouse," Kise whispered darkly, "have some self-respect. You always were such a slut."

He was not wrong, but the effect this whole scene had on you was scary nonetheless.  
All the hairs on your skin were standing on end and it felt like a fire was burning in your abdomen.  
You wanted desperately to cry out, to moan, to beg, but you knew it would only spur him on more.

His fingers had found their way to your ass now, and a single swipe of them sent a jolt through your entire body.  
"My, my," Kise said, "such a sensitive little mouse."  
He slowly ran a single digit over the rim, spreading lube in its path and making you breathe heavily around the toy.  
"You're twitching so hard," he said, finger never leaving its path, and you felt his elbow digging into your back. He was leaning his chin on his hand.  
"Do you think you'll be warm inside?" he asked, making another circle around your anus, "will you be wet and wanton?"  
With that, he dipped a thing finger inside, just for a second, making you clench hard around it while a single desperate sob escaped you.  
"So greedy, little mouse," Kise chuckled.

He leaned down to grab some more lube and you could feel him start his trajectory again, circling around and dipping in, going a little deeper with every round until you could feel him wriggle past your sphincter.  
He moved a lazy digit in and out, and you closed your eyes, barely stifling a moan because it felt, ever so slightly, like he was fucking you and you never, ever wanted him to stop.  
But it was not to be. When he removed his finger, you had to hold back a disappointed whine.

His palm appeared under your mouth.  
"Give me the toy," he barked.  
You dropped it in his open hand and it disappeared from view, only to reappear as a cold presence near your ass.  
Carefully, he pushed it in and you bit hard on your bottom lip.  
"You know, little mouse," he said conversationally, "this thing has six speeds. How much do you think a little slut like you can handle, hmmm?"  
You went rigid, eyes spread wide as he fiddled with the dial and a soft buzzing spread through your body.  
"One...." he said and you clenched around the toy.  
"Two..."  
The buzzing grew louder.  
"Three," Kise said and let go.  
You let out a sigh and sucked in cold air, suddenly realizing you'd been holding your breath.  
A low pulse was spreading throughout your lower region. It felt like the thrumming would shake you apart and you wanted to whimper again, but he was already tugging you upright.  
"Sit."  
You sat back on your knees, biting on both lips and squirming a little while he calmly observed you.  
The buzzing was everywhere, now. It travelled up from your core and into your chest. You could hear it droning in your ears and crawling into your very bones.  
You tensed around the vibrator, aching for touch.  
The ribbon shifted across your skin as you moved, leaving red streaks behind in places. The burning only made you want more.  
You felt your forehead getting clammy from the sheer effort of keeping it together as you looked into the unfeeling face of the man before you.  
You needed him so badly but you weren't ready to give in and beg just yet.

Kise tilted his head.  
"Thirsty, little mouse?" he asked.  
Swallowing thickly, you nodded.  
He got up from his chair and strolled to the table, filling a glass with water from a pitcher.  
Turning around, he leaned against the surface, taking little sips.  
"This is good," he said, "cool and refreshing."  
You swallowed again, licking your lips.  
It was so incredibly hot in here, you could swear your skin was radiating heat.  
"Did you want some, little mouse?"  
Carefully, you nodded.  
With a cold, cruel smile he walked up and threw the contents of the glass in your face.  
"Refreshing, isn't it?" he said.  
You parted your lips, taking whatever drops you could reach. You didn't even care about the humiliation at this point.

Kise looked down at you in amusement  
"Now, don't go thinking I'm heartless, little mouse," he said and lifted the chair, moving it out of the way.  
"If you want a drink, I'll give it to you," he grinned down, "you just have to work for it."  
With that, he stood in front of you.  
"Up," he said and unclasped his belt while you rose.  
When he pulled out his penis, it was fully erect, red and swollen. You'd always suspected he'd be really into this.  
He hovered it in front of your face and you could see a small bead of pre-cum forming in the slit.  
"I'm sure a little slut like you knows what's expected here," he said.

You opened your mouth and he put both hands at the side of your face, fingers reaching underneath your jaw.  
Slowly he pushed himself past your lips, with enough unrelenting force to cause a sting in your eyes. You closed them, keeping your jaw slack as you let him fuck you.  
It felt divine and disgusting at the same time.  
Your body was being used, buzzing and burning and wanting.  
He calmly, methodically thrust into you, effortlessly taking you while you sat bound before him.  
The whole thing lit wildfires inside your chest. You weren't sure if it was the vibrator or something more, but there was an underlying roar in your blood, a crackling, racing force that ran through your veins and opened up all your nerves.  
"Look at me," he said and you opened your eyes, squinting up at him through tears.  
"Good little slut. You were made for this."  
He was panting now, fingers digging into your cheeks before he pulled out and stroked himself to orgasm into your open mouth.  
The salty, tangy liquid landed on your tongue and dribbled down your throat.  
With a look, he made you swallow it.  
Then he moved closer again.  
"Clean it," he ordered, "don't lose a drop."  
And you did.  
Part of you wanted to bite him, lash out at him for being this cruel, this demanding, but you opened your mouth again and licked him clean, gazing submissively up while eyes the colour of mustard bored into you.

When you were done he walked off and poured himself another glass.  
You sagged, focused on keeping your breath steady while you tried to swallow away the salt on your tongue.  
The tremors in your gut kept buzzing, slowly threatening to overtake you.  
You shifted, and the rope burned your skin. Sparks ran across your limbs and down your spine.  
Your body ached, desperate for release.  
A drop of water fell from you hair and you relished in it, intently following the trajectory as it ran down your nose, onto your chin.

Kise kneeled before you and stroked your cheek.  
You shuddered at the sudden contact, breathing in deeply as he leaned over.  
His hand slowly made its way down, snapping the ribbon against your flushed skin wherever he passed, until he reached your abdomen.  
Dark golden eyes looked at you and you spread your legs a little, an involuntary plea to be touched.  
Kise smiled and grabbed your chin, making you gasp as he leaned closer.  
"I'll give you permission to say one word, little mouse," he whispered in your ear, "Make sure it's the right one and I'll let you come."  
You breathed heavily, pride struggling to form your lips into what you knew he wanted.  
You tried to be strong, you really did, but your body was just about screaming at you.  
"Please," you said, almost whispering it.  
Kise's hand travelled further down, and dear lord it was everything. All you could do was close your eyes and try to keep breathing while you gave in to his touch completely. He skilfully manipulated the part of you that was now so sensitive, so hungry, so swollen that the lightest touch made you moan.  
And this was Kise, who knew you so well, who had studied you as if you were his favourite subject, who had learned exactly what tipped you over the edge.  
You felt your breath halt, stammering turning into a low wail as the wave of pleasure washed over you, smacking your senses apart like so much flotsam in a storm.  
A strong arm grabbed your shoulder and pulled you close.  
He held you against his chest while you shuddered and cried, not letting go until your breath returned to normal.  
Then he pushed you back onto your knees, head hanging and body humming while the spasms died down.  
You heard him get up and return to the table, where he rolled down his sleeves.

 

Something cold touched your lips and you looked up, fluttering through wet eyelashes.  
Kise was crouched in front of you, putting a glass of water to your mouth.  
Eyes bright as sunlight itself smiled at you as he softly carded the hair back out of your face.  
"Careful," he said, gently tipping it into your ravenous mouth.  
"__-chi is so strong", he added.  
He put the glass down and reached behind your back to untie you before softly, briefly, pressing his lips to yours.  
"Did I hurt you? Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine, Ryouta," you smiled, shifting your arms to let the rope uncoil.  
"And thank you," you added.  
He smiled at you and went back to fussing with the ribbon, taking it off and gently rubbing the streaks it left behind.  
When you regained your hands, the first thing you did was reach down and turn the vibrator off. Your whole body immediately seemed to sag, calm returning in waves, bringing an overwhelming tiredness with it.  
You were feeling a little woozy and grabbed the glass, gulping the rest of it down.  
"Do you want more?" Kise, still slightly worried, helped you up.  
"Really, I'm ok," you said, but you leaned into him a little as he led you to the bathroom.  
"Let's get you in the shower, and then I'll rub aloe vera ALL over you," he murmured, kissing the side of your head.

 


End file.
